Shoot Me and I'll Bleed
by radiokitten2002
Summary: Updated!Sorry about wait! There will be lemon soon!But not what you expect!JUST READ!
1. Default Chapter

**_Shoot Me and I'll Bleed_**   


By: Radiokitten 

She sat limp in the chair, her long beautiful hair hung lifeless, she could barely think, let alone move. Her tattered old shirt now not only had sweat stains,but massive blood stains. The bleeding just kept going, like a rushing river, rushing away from the body that desperatly needed it now more than ever.   
She was still concious, well, barely. She couldn't move her eyelids ,wider, or make them close. However, her thoughts were rasing. Everything happened so fast. She couldn't even remember who shot her anymore. Of course it didn't matter now, did it?   
She wished at this point that she was dead. The pain she felt was unbarable. It was amazing that that little peice of metal burried deep within her breast could cause so much damage, cause so much pain. She was asking god why, why did he have to spare her? Did he just want her to sufure longer than she already had? When the gun was pulled out, and pointed at her, her life didn't flash before her eyes, it was too messed up to do that. She felt she played apart in messing her life up, but she desperatly tried to make it better. But this wasn't like one of those cheesy talk shows where everything has a happy ending. Right now she just wished there was an ending. If she hadn't been shot, she probly would have taken her own life sooner or later. The way she sees it, she would have actually succeeded at it.   
Any moment she expected to here sirens from an ambulance. But she knew nobody was coming. She'd just wait in that chair until all the life was drained from her. Knobody would know that they had been shot, they were in a night club, and the owner was shot too. She figured they would probably be discovered a few weeks later when another gang came into the club to get buisness over and done with.   
See, this was a gang fight, and she was the leader's one and only girlfriend. She knew that once she found out that her perfect boyfriend was the leader of a gang, she probably should have left him, but she yearned for the excitment, the danger. Plus she had the chance to be at the top of something, and she loved being on top. For a while she was at the top of Hong Kong's best gang's, now she was the next in line to be zipped up in a body bag and tossed in the ground.   
What little sight she had at the moment started to spin, her thoughts, sight and body began to feel as if everything was rasing, spining and even starting to shut down! Then, she heard the sirens, "DAMN IT!" she cursed inside her head, god had done it again!   
Things started to go black as many blurring human shapes started to flow into the blood stained room, the last thing she heard before completely blacking out was,   
" This one is alive! Her name is....Mai Valentine!" 

Sooo...let me know what you thought of the first chapter! Short, I know! More next time! 


	2. Lifes a Btch, and Then You Get Shot!

**_Life's a bitch, and Then you Get Shot_**   
**__** **__**

Mai's eyes opened slowly to the lit up room, littered with devices that looked like they were meant to hurt, not help. She remembered next to nothing of any of the events that lead up to her being here. The door was kept open and people rushed through the hallways, blank, or screaming and crying. These doctors and nurses were tired and worn. As Mai saw it,t hey only did this to get paid, and just hoped all of it would be over, she saw them as blank; she also saw the screaming family members and patients as blank too. Did they really care that much other about what just happened to their friends, family, themselves? Or was it all just exaggerated. That's why when Mai was shot, she didn't scream, or cry, that's why she wasn't making a scene now. It just wasn't that much of a big deal.   
All of this rushed through her head in just a few seconds after waking up, then the pain hit her. The pain from the deep, wound located a little above her right breast. Bandages covered anything that would look gruesome to anybody... but that's all it did for her. It didn't take away pain, especially emotional pain. She remembered few memories from the incident. She remembered the fact that she was shot, and why they were there, and the other gang, but nothing more.   
Just as she started to drift off to sleep, voices started to come from just outside the door, just nurses and doctors she thought, but then she heard the voice from one of the police who had found her the other night. It was an odd voice for a man she thought, light and bouncy, But just then the voice triggered a sudden thought from the night before, two police officers hovered over her, one a fairly old man, with a few traces of gray hair in his, and a tall thin woman, with long shiny black hair that dropped to a little past her breasts. All of a sudden the memory rushed from her thoughts and stunned Mai for a moment. Then she started to shake and whimper, and a few tears streamed down her face.   
Outside the room there were two police officers and a detective, talking to A doctor and nurse who were watching, and taking care of Mai.   
"Doctor, I don't know if she'll be awake yet, she's been sleeping for three weeks."   
"She's a very strong and sturdy girl, I think she should be awake soon, if not, any minute now."   
"We really need to see this patient as soon as possible."   
"Well, if you'd like to wait for her a little while, I'm sure she'll be awake and ready to answer any questions you have by the end of today!"   
"Well, thank you, we'll wait as long as we have to."   
As they walked into the room they saw Mai, shaking, crying and murmuring. The female officer walked up to Mai, and covered her up with the blanket, to try and warm her up. As she pulled the cover up to Mai's neck she whispered in her ear,   
"I think it's a bit too chilly in here too." She spoke with a warm inviting, and almost hypnotic tone, that sent shivers down Mai's spine, it was girls like this she simply didn't like.   
"Well good she's awake." the doctor announced in a song like tone that made it sound like Mai's health meant as much as an ant did to him. Mai simply did not want to be there, she wanted to run far away, from them, from last night, from her boyfriend, from absolutely everything from her past. She had never felt so weak in her life, and this time she couldn't just push it away, she finally had to face it, she had finally hit the dead end she had seen coming for miles and miles. 

So, I've been gone for a long time, but I've had school, and baby sitting, and yoga etc. for the past little while so, sorry, but I'm back bay, YEAH!!!   
Sorry for the short chap. but more coming! Tell me what ya'll want to see! But I plan on little to no comedy in this story, sorry U_U 


	3. Bleed For Your Losses

SOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! My computer has been completely screwed up for a LOOOOOONG time! Hope this is good! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Bleed For Your Losses  
Mai lay, lifeless in that damn room for weeks recovering. There was police investigation after police investigation, and it didn't change a fuckin thing! Every question they asked her was idiotic. They asked her about her relationship with Dan, the head of the gang, and her former boyfriend. For every question about him her answer was,  
"He was good in bed, that's all!"  
They always said that wasn't good enough, or, that's not what we meant. Bastards. They just wanted to through her ass in jail, and convict someone else.  
That woman, the cop, kept coming every day, she'd just stare at Mai. There was something terribly wrong with her, and Mai knew wrong things VERY well!  
One day, Mai got so fuckin tired of it she called out,  
"What the fuck are you staring at? What the fuck is your problem!? I have a whole through my chest, and all you can do is stare at me like perverted old guys stare at me! You can't even ask the idiotic fuckin questions like the other ass wholes!" She shouted, kneeling on her bed pointing and spattering at her.The woman came over and put Mai's hair behind her ears and said in a calm voice,  
"But I can't help but stare at such a pretty girl!" Mai got so irritated and pissed, that she broke the glass vase with the flowers in it on her side table, took one of the shards and put it up to the woman's neck. Mai started walking forward at her, the woman walked until she was up against the wall.  
"Listen you perverted bitch! Stay the hell away from me and tell me what the fuck your problem is! Well! What is it bitch!? Not to calm now, are we!!?" All the other cops sprung forward. Three pulled Mai back and healed her as two others assisted the woman/cop.  
"This isn't over!! I know there is something fucked up about you! You've got fuckin problems!! Stay the fuck away from me!" Mai screamed as she was healed on her bed, and the woman was exiting through the very door she dared to come in through.  
The woman heard Mai's warning, she didn't come back. Of course they police forces probably wouldn't let her go back. Mai's anger and confusion quickly turned into depression and grieving.   
One day she went into the wash room, shut the door behind her, and locked it. She also brought in a scalpel she swiped from a tray of tools, hell, they have lots of them. She stood in front of the mirror. She had nothing anymore. She lost her boyfriend, her gang, her money, she was no longer dueling, she had lost contact with all of her old friends from Domino, even Joey. She had gotten pregnant during college with him, so she quit, and then she had a miscarriage. She felt so much grief then that she ran away, ran to Hong Kong, ran away from her life her friends, her education, the man she loved. As a result she came too close to losing her life. But, what good was it now?  
She washed her left arm with soap and water, dried it off, prayed to god shortly, then took the blade, laid it across her arm, and swiped. She gasped, the pain was unbelievable, but she didn't stop. She made deep wounds all the way down to her wrist, then she made a much larger cut, immediately, without even touching the right arm, she passed out. There was not a bit of flesh on that arm, that wasn't soaked in blood. The stains spread quickly as the blood seeped from her now fragile body.  
Mai's nurse walked into the room with lunch on a tray, with a beautiful new flower in a new vase. As soon as she saw the room empty she dropped the tray and and checked the windows, she turned to the bathroom door, she shook the knob desperately trying to open it. She pulled a key off Mai's side table, and unlocked the door with it. She barely kept in a scream with what she saw. Mai's body was almost completely covered in blood, and the floor had a huge puddle of it. The nurse went frantically searching for a doctor.  
Six weeks later Mai awoke fully conscious to find Joey Wheeler sitting beside her bed, head in hands. When she saw him, she nearly started bawling.  
"Joey, why are you here?" She whispred/asked quietly, and with little emotion in her voice..  
"I received a phone call telling me all the shit you had left me for." He replied sharply.  
"Why and how did they contact you?"  
"All the medical records from the check ups we had when you were pregnant, they all stated that I was the father, although after hearing this I'm not too sure. I don't know what horrible things you are capable of now." The words stabbed her like daggers, but she knew he had good reason to say that.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry. You're sorry. Well I would hope so!!!! What the fuck does 'sorry' help!!!!!?? You are the most fuckin unbelievable bitch I've ever met!!" He shouted as the only reply he could use without physically hurting her.  
"Well Joey, what do you want me to say!? Do you want me to say I was wrong to ever leave you? That's not true, you don't know if things would have been better!"  
"They couldn't have been worse!"  
"Yes they could have! And I know it's hard for you to believe that, but it is! Do you want me to say I'm happy about what I did, and you don't need to be here!? Well I'm not! And believe it or not I do need you here right now! I'm scared to death right now! And I've lost everything! That's why I tried to kill myself, Joey, that's why". She shouted, tears welling up quickly, and starting to stream down her face. Joey sat quietly, now calmer.  
"So, Mai, what now?"  
  
I hope you guy liked it!!!!!!! I'll write another one SOOOOOOOON!! Remember, REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!  



End file.
